<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nuhur Mar'e by umbralillium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277334">Nuhur Mar'e</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium'>umbralillium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When planning their takeover of what remained of Jabba’s syndicate, Boba had figured that he would have to deal with politics. He’d known that and accepted that. However, he’d at least expected the politicians to have <i>some</i> modicum of intelligence.</p>
<p>Apparently, that's too much to ask for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Boba Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nuhur Mar'e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Largely inspired by Din laughing at Grogu while "playing" with his Force abilities.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When planning their takeover of what remained of Jabba’s syndicate, Boba had figured that he would have to deal with politics. He’d known that and accepted that. However, he’d at least expected the politicians to have <em>some</em> modicum of intelligence.</p>
<p>As the representative from Anchorhead babbled on and on about the Tuskens attacking the city and not getting to <em>what</em> exactly they wanted him to do about it, Boba sighed just loud enough for the two figures on either side of his throne to hear.</p>
<p>“<em>Val mirsh solus</em>,” Fennec muttered in disgust from his right.</p>
<p>While Boba merely snorted quietly, a rusty sound emerged from the man on his left. All noise in the palace stopped, aside from the Anchorhead representative, as Boba turned to look at him, slightly puzzled at the sound. Finally, it resolved itself into a deep, raspy laugh.</p>
<p>Boba was suddenly incredibly grateful for the <em>buy’ce</em> he wore for all public appearances, as it hid the wide smile and the likely very besotted look on his face as he watched Din Djarin laugh for the first time.</p>
<p>“Your Mando’a is getting better,” Din commented to Fennec when he’d finally settled down, although amusement still lined his tone.</p>
<p>Boba turned to look at her and grinned at the pride and pleasure on the normally-stoic woman’s face. “<em>Vor’e, vod</em>,” she replied, tipping her head slightly.</p>
<p>Chuckling lightly at the exchange, Boba turned back to the idiot that had finally stuttered to a halt. “I will send someone to speak to the Tuskens,” Boba told them.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” the representative said enthusiastically, bobbing several bows as they backed away.</p>
<p>Boba waved away any further petitioners and stood, heading for the private quarters, Din and Fennec falling in at his back.</p>
<p>Once they were in the quiet hallway, Fennec commented, “You didn’t tell them <em>what</em> we’ll say to the Tuskens.”</p>
<p>Another rusty laugh emerged from Din and Boba had to restrain the urge to just stand and listen to him laugh.</p>
<p>“I won’t put the citizens of Anchorhead at risk,” Boba replied, smirking behind his helmet.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Fennec muttered skeptically. “Just them?”</p>
<p>Boba shrugged, his next words eliciting a third laugh from Din. “Gotta clear out the idiots every once in a while.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/><i>Nuhur mar’e</i> – laughter at last<br/><i>Val mirsh solus</i> – they are an idiot, lit. “their brain cell is lonely”<br/><i>Buy’ce</i> – helmet<br/><i>Vor’e, vod</i> – thanks, brother/comrade</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>